User blog:CEDJunior/Divas Championship @ Money In The Bank 2014
The third and last major pay-per-view of this month is WWE's Money in the Bank event this Sunday, and at the event, the sensational Paige will defend the Divas Championship against the phenomenal Naomi in what many (myself included) consider a dream match. This is the fifth MITB PPV in WWE history, with every one excepf for 2012 featuring a Divas Championship bout. Now, the wild card in this marquee match comes in the form of Naomi's Funkadactyl partner of two and a half years, Cameron. A very interesting series of events occurred in the last few weeks, beginning with the post show from Payback, where Cameron actually interrupted Paige's press conference and brashly decided to challenge her; stating that she felt disrespected when Paige didn't put her on the list of credible threats to her. Based on that alone, I and many others fans figured that Cameron was going turn heel. I, however, decided to hold my excitement until this angle saw some development, and sure enough, it did. Cameron and Paige faced each other on Superstars on June 5 and came up short. The same result happened when the two faced each other on Raw last Monday. One thing I loved in both matches was how fiendish Cameron acted; trying to beg off from Paige, and pretending to make amends with Paige with a handshake, only to attack her. All the while, Naomi stands at ringside, clearly not condoning the methods that her partner has resorted to in order to get noticed. On the June 17 edition of Main Event on the WWE Network, Naomi accomplished what Cameron failed to do on two occasions: defeat Paige. Cameron celebrated as if she, not her partner, won the match and then tried to attack Paige, but ended up paying for it, while Naomi watched. Naomi and Paige later shook hands, while Cameron left in a fuming huff. Honestly, I don't know who is going to win this match. The easy answer would be Paige, but I keep hearing stories that Vince McMahon is down on her. People say that it's just rumors, but we all know how short-sighted Vince can be. Plus, let's not forget, plans were in place back in February to have Naomi become Divas Champion, but sadly, her eye injury put that plan on hold. I read that WWE had planned for Naomi to knock off AJ Lee and win the title on the day after WrestleMania XXX, but I think they did an about face on that due to Naomi botching the finish. Even so, I do think that the powers that be are still high on Naomi, as they should be, so either result is possible. One thing I do know will/should happen is that Cameron will turn into a villainess at the event. Everybody is saying that Cameron will flat out cost Naomi to complete her heel turn, and I can see that happening. I also see a scenario where Cameron attacks the winner in a backstage segment. What I would really love to see happen is that Naomi defeats Paige and wins the title, and Cameron comes out and over-celebrates with her like she did at Main Event. After the celebration ends, the evil Cameron could attack Naomi from behind to complete her transformation into a villainess, and most likely set up a title feud. People are saying that Naomi will turn heel and take the title from Paige, but if she's going to win, she should not turn heel. Turning Naomi heel will keep her with Cameron, and IMO, the object of this angle is to split The Funkadactyls up. They've been together long enough! And the right one is turning heel. I've wanted Cameron to turn heel ever since I've watched her on Total Divas; she gives off a natural heel vibe and I believe that she'll be golden as a villainess on WWE TV. I really can't wait for Sunday! It's no doubt that Paige and Naomi will bring the house down in the ring, and it's also no doubt that Cameron will steal the show! Category:Blog posts